An ultrasound system has been widely used in the medical image field due to its non-invasiveness and non-destructiveness to a target object. The ultrasound system outputs an ultrasound image of an examination portion of the target object by means of an image display device. Since the ultrasound image generally shows only a part of the target object, it may be difficult for an operator to intuitively recognize types of the target object and directions of probing the target object. As a solution coping with this difficulty, an image indicator (which may be referred to as a body marker) indicative of the types of the target object may be displayed in the image display device along with an ultrasound image. The image indicator may be represented as texts or an icon similar to a shape of the target object.
With the ultrasound system wherein the image indicator is displayed as texts, there is an inconvenience since the operator must directly input the texts representing the image indicator such that the target object is associated with the image indicator. Further, as for the ultrasound system wherein the image indicator is displayed as an icon, such icon merely shows the type of the target object and fails to indicate any information on the directions of probing the target object.